Sourire à la vie
by LililaRose Fanfiction
Summary: Suite à un quiproquo Payton a tout quitté. Elle est partie avec sa meilleure amie Brooke refaire sa vie loin de sa famille de coeur et son amour d'enfance. Elle va y rencontrer les Cullen... Mais un évènement dans sa vie va faire qu'elle va devoir retourner sur les traces de son passé. Rencontres, rires et larmes sont au programme. All Humans
1. Un jour pas comme les autres

_**Bonjour à toutes,**_  
><em><strong>Voici ma nouvelle fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Elle m'est venue alors que j'étais tranquillement assise sur mon divan pendant mes vacances et que vu le temps horrible qu'il faisait je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de rester au chaud. Mon imagination a alors eu le loisir de s'emballer et m'a donné cette idée d'histoire que j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sur ce, bonne lecture!<strong>_

* * *

><p>J'étais là, devant cette porte. Là où je ne pensais plus jamais revenir. Cette porte que j'avais franchi tant de fois il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Un époque où j'avais été heureuse, plus maintenant. Non, ce n'était plus le cas, tant de choses c'était passé depuis ma dernière visite ici.<p>

J'aurais aimé être autre-part, n'importe-où ailleurs qu'ici mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je lui avais promis que je le ferai un jour. Parfois j'étais d'accord avec elle, _il_ avait le droit de savoir; parfois je changeais d'avis la seconde suivante.

La raison qui me pousse à être ici? Vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt. Dès que j'aurai eu le courage de frapper à cette porte.

Je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée, après tout il est encore temps de faire machine arrière, retourner à l'hôtel puis reprendre la route pour retourner chez nous.

Non! Je lui ai promis que je le ferai et le moment est venu. Après une bonne inspiration je me décidais enfin à frapper à la porte en bois. Un homme d'âge mûr vient finir par ouvrir.

- **Bonsoir.** L'homme resta interloqué en posant les yeux sur moi.

- **Bonsoir Docteur**, le saluais-je. Keith. Je n'avais pas perdu que _Lui_ dans cette histoire, sa famille aussi.

- **Payton?** C'est clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir ici.

- **C****'****est moi, **confirmais-je en souriant.

- **Je ne m****'****attendais pas ****à ****te voir apr****è****s****… **Il ne continua pas ce qu'il allait dire.

- **Je sais. Avez-vous un moment? J****'****ai quelques choses d****'****important ****à ****vous dire**.

- **Bien s****û****r, entre.** L'homme poivre-et-sel me conduisit à son salon. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais mainte et mainte fois essayé d'enfouir dans un coin de ma tête remontèrent immédiatement en mémoire.

Avant que ce matin fatidique n'arrive je passais le plus clair de mon temps ici. J'aimais vivre ici et être entourée de cette famille. Ma famille. Celle que je m'étais choisie et qui m'avait choisi.

- **Karen est l****à****?, **réussis-je à lui demander malgré les souvenirs qui m'assaillaient et la boule dans ma gorge.

- **Elle est dans le jardin, elle plante un arbuste avec Nathan.**

Je n'étais plus avec lui, mon subconscient n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des flashs de mes moments passés dans cette maison.** Met-toi ****à ****l****'****aise, je reviens.** La première fois que j'ai rencontré les membres de cette famille, mes soirées passés au coin du feu, notre première sortie tous les deux sans son frère, notre premier baisé échangé, nos week-ends ensembles, ma première fois, notre première dispute et surtout la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

- **Payton? Ca alors!, **s'exclama Karen en s'avançant vers moi.** Ca fait du bien de te revoir. **Ils me prirent chacun à leur tour dans leurs bras.**Tu nous as manqu****é ****tout ce temps.** Ca faisait guère plus d'un an que nous nous étions pas vu mais pour ma part c'est comme si c'était des siècles.

- **A moi aussi vous m****'****avez manqu****é****.** Elle avait perdu la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et moi la mère qui avait été là pour moi.

- **Bonsoir Payton.** Je remerciais intérieurement Nathan de faire comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis tout ce temps.

- **Bonsoir. **Nous nous regardâmes complices. C'est le seul membre de cette famille qui a continué à faire parti de ma vie. C'est grâce à lui que je savais que son frère ne serait pas là aujourd'hui contrairement à ses parents.

- **Installe-toi. **Nous nous assîmes, Nathan et moi chacun dans un des fauteuils et ses parents en face de nous sur le divan. Une bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter, je regardais de chaque côté pour en voir la source, ce qui mis la puce à l'oreille à Nathan.

- _**Il**_** n****'****est pas l****à****,** me rassura son frère, **ce n****'****est que notre chat.**

- **Ok**. Avant que l'un d'eux ne me pose des questions je pris les devant. **Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous? Qu****'****est-ce-que vous devenez? Nathan c****'é****tait ta derni****è****re ann****é****e non?**

- **Et bien, Karen et moi nous travaillons toujours,**me répondit le père de famille. **C****'****est toujours autant de travail mais je ne pourrais rien faire d****'****autre. Depuis Vendredi nous sommes en vacances pour quelques jours.**

- **D****'****ailleurs tu as eu de la chance de nous trouver ici, **lança Nathan. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas de la chance.

**- En effet, nous aurions du partir hier matin mais nous avons eu un probl****è****me de voiture. **Un problème volontaire je parie.** Nous aurions pu en louer une mais ****ç****a compliqu****é ****les choses et c****'é****tait un co****û****t suppl****é****mentaire pas pr****é****vu au budget alors finalement nous sommes rest****é****s ici.**

**- C****'****est dommage. **Je me retiens de rire. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il avait empêché ses parents de partir. Karen et Keith avait visiblement décidé de partir au bord de la mer sur un coup de tête alors que j'avais prévu de venir les voir pour tout leur dire. Nathan avait certainement du avoir peur de me le dire et que j'en profite pour changer d'avi…

**- Si je faisais un peu de th****é****, ****ç****a vous dit?, **nous proposa karen. **Payton?**

- **Pourquoi pas. **Elle partit à la cuisine.

- **Et moi, comme tu le sais je faisais des ****é****tudes de v****é****t****é****rinaire et l****à ****je viens de finir mes exams, j****'****attends les r****é****sultats. **Nathan et moi avions étudié dans la même école sup avant que je ne passe mon diplôme.

- **Je suis certaine qu****'****il n****'****y aura pas de probl****è****mes, **lui fis-je alors que sa mère revenait avec un grand plateau.

**- J****'****esp****è****re.**

**- Apr****è****s tout ce que tu as boss****é ****il n****'****y a pas de raisons, **lui dit-elle.

- **Et tu sors toujours avec cette fille****… ****comment elle s****'****appelle d****é****j****à****? Julie?**

- **C****'****est Juliette, en fait.** Merde, Julie c'est la pouffe à cause de qui ma vie a changé. Cette faute me due un regard étrange de la part de Karen.

- **J****'****ai jamais ****é****t****é ****tr****è****s dou****é****e avec les pr****é****noms**, me défendis-je.

- **C****'****est vrai**. Karen se radoucie immédiatement. **Alors, ****à ****toi maintenant**, me poussa-t-elle en me tendant une tasse de thé, **dis-nous ce que tu deviens?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez de ce prologue? <strong>_

_**En fait, elle est même déjà écrite...**_

_**A votre avis, pourquoi Payton est revenue? Que vient-elle leur dire?**_

_**Vous voulez la suite? **__**Elle arrive bientôt, c'est promis!**_

_**Bisous Bisous**_


	2. Voile à moitié levé

_**Hello Hello,**_

_**Comment ça va?** _

_Vous êtes prête pour découvrir la suite? _

_Je vous la laisse lire tranquillement et vous retrouve en bas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>PDV DE PAYTON<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que ces traitresses se remettaient à couler, Nathan détourna le regard de ses parents. Le moment est arrivé. Je ne peux désormais plus faire machine arrière. Je dois leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé depuis un an.<p>

- **Et bien****… **Voyant mes larmes Nathan vient s'agenouiller devant moi.

- **Tu peux leur dire, tout se passera bien, **m'encouragea-t-il.

Ses parents furent subjugués en l'entendant me parler de cette façon. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que Nathan avait gardé contact avec moi…

- **Qu****'****est-ce-que ****ç****a signifie?** **Tu as gard****é ****le contact avec Payton? **Pour toute réponse son fils continua à garder mes mains dans les siennes et hocha la tête.** Pourquoi tu ne nous l****'****as jamais dit?, **lui reprocha sa mère. Après ce qu'il s'était passé et la façon dont j'étais parti rien n'était étonnant à ce qu'ils soient surpris.

**- Pour moi**, lui répondis-je, levant mon regard vers le sien.** Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce-soit soit au courant! **J'essayais alors de défendre Nathan.** Si Nathan n****'****a rien dit, c****'****est parce-que je le lui ai demand****é**. Après tout s'ils doivent en vouloir à quelqu'un ce n'est pas à Nathan mais à _Lui_.

- **L****'****un de vous peut nous expliquer ce que tout cela signifie?**

Du revers de ma manche j'essuyai l'eau salée sur mes joues, soufflai un bon coup puis me levai. Je contournai alors le canapé et vins m'appuyer à son dossier, face à Karen et Keith. Le sourire de mon « faux » beau-frère m'encouragea à répondre.

- **Je vais tout vous expliquer mais s****'****il vous plait, ne me coupez pas avant que j****'****ai termin****é****. Ce que j****'****ai ****à ****vous dire n****'****est pas facile.** Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je me décide. Une dernière inspiration et je me lançais.

**Quand je suis arriv****é****e chez moi ce matin-l****à ****j****'é****tais tellement triste et d****é****sorient****é****e que je me suis roul****é****e en boule sur mon divan en ne r****é****pondant ****à ****aucun appel et en n****'****ouvrant ****à ****aucune des personnes qui sont venues frapp****é****es ****à ****ma porte. Je n****'****ai pas vu les heures ni les jours pass****é****s, trop aveugl****é****e par la col****è****re mais surtout par la peine que je ressentais apr****è****s ce qu****'****ils avaient os****é ****faire. **

- **Tu****…** Nathan empêcha sa mère de parler.

- **Alors ma meilleure amie a commenc****é ****s****é****rieusement ****à ****s****'****inqui****é****ter que je ne r****é****ponde plus ****à ****ses coups de fils. Elle a pris le premier vol en provenance de Lille et elle a d****é****boul****é ****chez moi. Elle avait la clef de mon appart du coup elle est rentr****é****e m****ê****me si je ne lui ai pas ouvert. Elle m****'****a trouv****é ****sur mon divan, les cheveux en bataille, pas lav****é****e, les yeux cern****é****s, ****… ****J****'****ai fini par lui dire pourquoi j****'é****tais dans cet ****é****tat l****à****. Elle m****'****a forc****é à ****manger quelque chose et m****'****a donn****é ****l****'****ordre d****'****aller prendre une douche pendant qu****'****elle s****'****occupait de l****'****appartement. **

**Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain elle ****é****tait au t****é****l****é****phone et des valises ****é****taient devant la porte d****'****entr****é****e. J****'****ai vite compris qu****'****elle ****é****tait en relation avec l****'****a****é****roport. **

**Je n****'****ai pas r****é****sist****é****, je n****'****avais plus rien ****à ****faire ici. Je venais de r****é****ussir mon dipl****ô****me, je n****'****avais pas encore trouv****é ****de travail, plus de famille ni petit-ami****… ****Rien ne me retenait ici. Alors Brooke et moi avons pris un taxi qui nous a amen****é ****jusqu****'à ****l****'****a****é****roport et je suis partie avec elle ****à ****Lille o****ù ****j****'****ai pu enfin faire la connaissance de Julian, son fianc****é****.**

**Les premi****è****res semaines n****'****ont pas ****é****t****é ****simple pour moi, ni pour eux d****'****ailleurs; parce-que m****ê****me si j****'é****tais loin d****'****ici, de **_**Lui**_**, et que tous les deux faisaient tout pour me changer les id****é****es je n****'****arrivais pas ****à ****oublier.**

**Un matin, alors que je dormais encore, Brooke est rentr****é****e dans ma chambre, a ouvert tous mes rideaux en grand puis m****'****a fait un sermon comme quoi maintenant c****'é****tait plus possible, qu****'****il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que de toute fa****ç****on je n****'****avais pas le choix. Il ****é****tait pr****é****vu que le soir-m****ê****me un ami de Julian venait manger ****à ****la maison et il ****é****tait hors de question que je reste dans ma chambre. Je n****'****avais pas du tout envie de faire honte ****à ****ma meilleure amie ni ****à ****son copain alors je me suis lev****é****e sans trop rechigner, de toute fa****ç****on elle avait raison, il ****é****tait temps que ****ç****a change.**

**Brooke et moi avons rejoins deux amies ****à ****elle, Alice et Rosalie, pour aller faire les boutiques. Avant de rentrer nous nous sommes arr****ê****t****é****es faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir. D****'****autant que Julian avait appel****é****, j****'é****tais charg****é****e de faire le d****î****ner; faut dire que connaissant Brooke en cuisine c****'é****tait plus prudent.** Ils rigolèrent à cette remarque.

**Enfin bref, pendant que les plats cuisaient au four les deux hommes sont arriv****é****s; j****'****ai alors fait la connaissance d****'****Edward. **Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, un léger sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.** Une chose en entrainant une autre nous avons vite sympathis****é****. Nous nous sommes revus apr****è****s ce soir-l****à****. **Ne voulant pas parler d'Edward et moi je continuais mon histoire.

**Tous m****'****ont redonn****é ****envi de vivre, de chercher un boulot, un appart ****à ****moi, tout ****ç****a. J****'****ai ****é****pluch****é ****les petites annonces et quelques jours plus tard apr****è****s seulement trois visites j****'****emm****é****nageais dans mon chez moi. **

**En ce qui concerne le job : et bien c****'****est par hasard que je l****'****ai trouv****é****. Comme vous le savez je venais juste de passer mon dipl****ô****me de monitrice d****'é****quitation. J****'é****tais ****à ****la caisse en train d****'****attendre mon tour quand j****'****ai entendu une jeune fille discuter avec sa m****è****re sur le fait qu****'****elle n****'****allait pas pouvoir continuer de prendre des le****ç****ons et participer ****à ****un concours parce-que la personne qui s****'****occupait de son groupe ****é****tait partie pr****é****cipitamment du club pour des raisons personnelles. Heureusement pour moi je n****'****ai pas eu ****à ****leur dire que j****'****avais ****é****cout****é ****leur conversation et leur demander dans quel centre la jeune fille s****'****entrainait puisque le nom du club ****é****tait marqu****é ****sur le dos de sa veste. Le lendemain je m****'****y suis rendue apr****è****s avoir pris contact avec la responsable, l****'****apr****è****s-midi m****ê****me j****'é****tais engag****é****e. **

Je fis une pause, retourna m'assoir entre mes deux meilleurs amis et redevins beaucoup plus sérieuse, je savais que ce qui allait suivre allait être beaucoup moins réjouissant.

**Comme vous le savez tous, chaque femme a ses mensurations tous les mois. Ce n****'****est que 3 mois plus tard apr****è****s mon d****é****part que je m****'****en suis aper****ç****ue que ce n****'é****tait pas mon cas. De toute fa****ç****on il n****'é****tait pas question que je sois enceinte. Il n****'****y avait aucune raison pour que je le sois. Ca n****'é****tait pas possible. D****'****une part je n****'é****tais plus avec **_**Lui**_** et nous nous ****é****tions prot****é****g****é****s ****à ****chaque fois et d****'****autre part la bonne et simple raison c****'****est que j****'****avais perdu beaucoup de poids depuis ce matin-l****à****. J****'****ai fait des recherches sur Internet et j****'****ai vu que ****ç****a pouvait arriver dans ces cas-l****à ****alors je ne me suis pas inqui****é****t****é****e outre mesure. **

**Puis tout avait commenc****é à ****reprendre son cours normal. Je partageais mon temps entre mon boulot que j****'****adore, mes nouveaux amis, je faisais du sport. J****'****ai repris petit ****à ****petit des muscles et du poids et mes r****è****gles ****é****taient revenues, toujours de fa****ç****on irr****é****guli****è****res mais ****ç****a c****'é****tait comme avant. Ma vie a continu****é ****ainsi jusqu****'****en Octobre. La seule ombre au tableau c****'****est que les vomissements que j****'****avais ne ce sont pas estomp****é****s malgr****é ****les m****é****dicaments que le m****é****decin m****'****avait prescrit. Lui comme moi nous avions mis ces naus****é****es sur le compte d****'****une gastro. C****'é****tait la p****é****riode et je le savais vu que pas mal d****'****enfants que j****'****entrainais n****'é****taient pas venus aux cours depuis plus d****'****une semaine. **

**Le vendredi soir en rentrant, sur les conseils de Brooke, je suis retourn****é****e voir le m****é****decin. Je savais par Esm****é****e, ma patronne, que son mari ****é****tait m****é****decin; alors pour avoir un autre avis je suis all****é****e le voir lui. Parce-que si je n****'é****tais pas enceinte et si ce n****'é****tait pas une gastro alors qu****'****est-ce-que j****'****avais? J****'****ai commenc****é à ****s****é****rieusement stresser, ****à ****me poser des questions. Et si j****'****avais quelque chose de grave? Un cancer? Une autre maladie? Cette fois le m****é****decin a opt****é ****pour une prise de sang. Chose que je suis all****é****e faire bien s****û****r et quelques jours plus tard je suis encore retourn****é****e le voir avec les r****é****sultats. **

**C****'****est ****à ****ce moment-l****à ****que Carlisle m****'****a appris que les vomissement n****'é****tait pas du ****à ****une gatro mais qu****'****en r****é****alit****é…****. **Je baisse la tête, ces derniers mots restant dans ma gorge. Aujourd'hui encore je m'en veux d'avoir tout fait pour refouler cette réalité pendant les premiers mois de ma grossesse.

- **Tu ****é****tais enceinte**, finit Karen les larmes aux yeux.

-** Oui et****…**

- **Continue****…****,** me demande Keith.

- **Avec l****'****aide de ce m****é****decin j****'****ai pu avoir un rendez-vous avec une des gyn****é****co de l****'****h****ô****pital. Elle m****'****a fait passer toute une batterie d****'****examen. J****'é****tais enceinte depuis 4 mois. **Des sourires ont pris place sur nos visages.** Pass****é ****le choc et les inqui****é****tudes sur la sant****é ****du b****é****b****é****, j****'****ai laiss****é ****place ****à ****mes ****é****motions. Malgr****é ****le fait que je n****'é****tais plus avec son p****è****re et que je savais que l****'****avenir n****'****allait pas ****ê****tre facile j****'é****tais malgr****é ****tout heureuse et je savais aussi que mes amis seraient l****à ****pour moi, ce qui a ****é****t****é ****le cas et qui l****'****est toujours. **

**Plus j****'****ai pris conscience de ma grossesse plus mon ventre a pris forme. Cinq mois plus tard j****'****ai accouch****é ****normalement d****'****une magnifique petite fille qui s****'****appelle Sawyer.**

Je venais enfin de terminer une partie de mon histoire, plus personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes laissant ces deux « fraichement » grand-parents se remettre.

- **Vous voulez la voir en photo?, **leur demanda Nathan, ne pouvant plus tenir.

- **Tu en as? **

- **J****'****en ai apport****é ****pour vous. **Je sortis de mon sac l'album que j'avais apporté avec moi.

- **Et j****'****en ai aussi,** se confessa mon « faux » beau-frère, montant dans sa chambre les chercher. Il adore Sawyer et je sais que cacher cela à son frère et ses parents n'a pas été facile pour lui.

J'étais soulagée de leur avoir dit qu'ils étaient grand-parents et surtout très heureuse de la façon dont ils prenaient la chose.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à parler de ma fille et à regarder les photos, ces moments étant entre-coupés par les anecdotes que je leur fis profiter, Nathan se joignant parfois à moi.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardais le nom de l'appelant s'afficher sur l'écran.

- **Excusez-moi,** leur demandais-je en me relevant. **Il faut que je prenne cet appel.**

- **Bien s****û****r.** Je les laisser donc pour partir dans le jardin où je décrochais.

- **Alors ma belle, comment ****ç****a se passe? Tu leur as dit?**

- **Et bien ****é****coute ****ç****a ce passe bien pour l****'****instant. On vient de regarder des photos. Ils ont bien ****é****videmment ****é****tait surpris et mon histoire les a un peu chamboul****é ****mais ****ç****a va.**

- **C****'****est cool. Je suis contente pour vous. Et heu****…****, lui tu l****'****as vu?**

- **Non, comme l****'****avait pr****é****vu Nathan il n****'****est pas venu voir ses parents mais bon c****'****est normal.** Je ris en pensant à ce que son frère avant fait pour que leurs parents ne partent pas.

- **Pourquoi tu ris?**

- **Je t****'****expliquerais, t****'****inqui****è****te pas.**

- **Ok**. Rit-elle. Bon, Stefan est en train de donner son lait à Sawyer, on te rejoint quand elle a finit.

- **D****'****accord.**

- **A tout de suite. **Elle allait raccrocher.

- **Et, Brooke?**

- **Oui ma belle?**

- **Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous faites pour moi.**

-** De rien Miss. Tu ferais pareil dans le sens inverses non?**

- **Evidemment.** La question ne se posait même pas.

- **A tout de suite.**

- **A tout de suite.** Sur cette dernière parole je me dirigeais vers le salon.

- **Je n****'****en reviens toujours pas que tu nous es cach****é ç****a!, **s'exclama son père en regardant la dernière photo que son fils lui venait de lui montrer.

- **Et moi que nous ayons rien remarqu****é****! **J'en étais étonné moi même. **Depuis quand as-tu repris contact avec Payton?**

- **La v****é****rit****é****? Je n****'****ai pas perdu contact avec elle**, leur avoua-t-il.

- **Mais tu as dit ****à ****ton fr****è****re que tu n****'****avais pas pu la rattraper et que tu n****'****avais jamais eu de ses nouvelles.**

- **C****'****est vrai. Si j****'****ai pu reprendre contact avec Payton c****'****est gr****â****ce ****à ****sa meilleure amie. Celle dont elle vous a parl****é ****tout ****à ****l****'****heure. Brooke. Elle m****'****a appel****é ****pour avoir des explications. Le jour o****ù ****je vous ai dit que j****'****allais voir un ami pendant le week-end en fait je suis all****é****e voir Brooke pour discuter et voir si on pouvait arranger les choses et c****'****est l****à ****que j****'****ai revu Payton. **Je me rappelle de ce jour-là. J'en avais voulu à ma meilleure amie pendant un moment d'avoir osé l'appeler.

- **J****'****aimerai quand m****ê****me comprendre pourquoi tu n****'****as rien dit sachant le mal que ****ç****a ****à ****fait ****à ****ton fr****è****re. As-tu au moins essayer d****'****expliquer ****à ****Payton ce qu****'****il s****'é****tait vraiment pass****é ****ce matin-l****à****?**

- **Bien s****û****r tu me prends pour qui?**, s'énerva Nathan. **Vous s****avez tr****è****s bien que m****ê****me si Lucas a fini par me pardonner je m****'****en veux et je m****'****en voudrai toujours autant. Parce-que soyons r****é****aliste.** Je me stoppais net avant de rentrer dans le salon avec que quelqu'un ne me voit. **Si je n****'****avais pas invit****é ****cette fille ****à ****passer la nuit ici rien de tout cela ne se serait pass****é ****et aujourd****'****hui tous les deux seraient heureux et surtout toujours ensemble!** Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais rien entendre de plus alors je les rejoignis.

Avant que je reprenne ma place et que la sonnette retentisse dans la maison, je reçue un message d'Edward. « _**Nous sommes l**__**à**_ ».

- **C****'****est pour moi, excusez-moi. **Je partie donc ouvrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant?<strong>

**Ce chapitre vous a plu? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Bisous Bisous**


	3. Faire connaissances

_**Hey, comment vous allez aujourd'hui?**_

_**Prête à lire la suite de cette aventure?**_

_**La voici ci-dessous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira plus qu'à moi. Elle est un peu courte et pas trop réussie à mon avis mais c'est un chapitre nécessaire dans l'aventure dans laquelle je vous ai embarqué depuis le début de cette nouvelle histoire. **_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas... **_

_**Bonne lecture mesdemoiselles!**_

* * *

><p>Comme je m'y attendais mes amis et ma fille étaient derrière la porte.<p>

- **Nous voilà.**

- **Ca va Payton?** Brooke me prit les mains, inquiète pour moi. Je devais pas avoir un belle tête après ce que je venais d'entendre visiblement.

- **Oui, t'inquiète pas. **Ma fille était dans son landeau les yeux ouverts. Rien n'eu de l'importance dès que sur sa petite frimousse se dessina un sourire au moment où elle me vit. C'est fou comme je me sentis de suite beaucoup mieux.

Elle était apparue dans ma vie au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas et maintenant je ne pourrais plus envisager ma vie sans elle. Ma vie tout entière tourne autour d'elle. Sawyer est mon rayon de soleil depuis sa naissance. Mes amis m'avaient aidé à me relever et elle elle était mon ancrage sur cette terre, ce pourquoi je devais me lever le matin, aller travailler. Continuer à vivre ma vie sans lui.

_**FLASH BACK- Naissance de Sawyer**_

J'étais en congé depuis quelques semaines vu que la naissance de ma fille était pour bientôt mais j'avais du mal à rester en place. Tout mes amis travaillaient que ce soit Brooke, Alice, Rosalie, Edward… et j'avais envie d'aller promener. Je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour au centre équestre pour me balader un peu et en profiter pour voir Esmée qui m'avait appelé dans la semaine pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

L'Autonme était là et les arbres dans la campagne aux abords du centre avaient pris de multiples couleurs rouges-orangés. Je me garais sur le parking et après avoir remis mon manteau je pris également mon sac ainsi que mon appareil photo que j'avais toujours avec moi. Ma patronne vient à ma rencontre.

- **Bonjour Payton. Comment tu vas?** Nous étions rapprochés après lui avoir expliqué ma situation et un après-mid après une séance avec mes élèves j'étais allée la voir dans son bureau pour lui remettre certains papier des enfants et elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore assez vieille pour que je continue de la vouvoyer.

- **Bonjour Esmée. On va bien. Je languis qu'elle arrive maintenant,** lui fis-je part en mettant une main sur mon ventre. Vu le temps magnifique j'ai eu envie de faire quelques photos.

- **Ca ne m'étonne pas,** rit-elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais dans photos dans le domaine. A vrai dire j'en prenais souvent, ce qui permettait aux parents de nos élèves de voir ce que leurs enfants faisaient pendant qu'ils étaient ici et surtout parce-que j'aimais ça prendre des photos de chevaux… **Fait comme chez toi.** Passe me voir quand tu auras fini, on se prendra une tasse de thé.

- **Merci. Je passerai.**

- **A tout à l'heure. Et fait attention à toi quand même.**

- **Bien sûr,** lui souris-je.

Elle repartit dans son bureau et moi je partit à la conquête de nouvelles photos.

Je m'arrêtais au rond de longe dire bonjour aux enfants et à Jasper, le moniteur avec qui je travaillais en collaboration et accessoirement le frère d'Edward, d'Alice et Rosalie.

- **Bonjour les enfants! Salut Jasper!**

- **Bonjour Payton!,** me saluèrent-ils en coeur.

- **Tu as pris de belles photos?**, me demanda-t-il en voyant mon appareil suspendu à mon cou.

- **J'espère.**

- **C'est bien Haley,** la félicita t-elle alors qu'elle descendait de Saphir - notre cheval de Voltige - et rejoignait les autres. Il leur apprenait les sensations que l'on a sur un cheval. **Tu tu as aimé être sur Saphir?**

**- J'ai pas eu peur, **lui répondit-elle; un large sourire sur le visage.

-** Je suis content que ça t'ait plus à toi aussi. Allez, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. L'un de vous cinq prend Saphir et vous allez l'attachez à la barrière et vous vous en occupez. Si c'est bon on le remettra dans son près et vous pourrez partir quand vos parents seront là.**

Jasper les rendit responsable du cheval mais nous les suivîmes tout de même de prêt. Arrivés à la barrière je dis au revoir à tout le monde et partie retrouver Esmée. Je traversais la pelouse et toquais à la vitre du petit bureau pour lui faire signe que j'étais revenue.

- **Entre**. **Tu arrives juste à temps. Installe-toi, le thé est prêt. **Elle avait du nous voir revenir et avait préparé en avance.

J'étais en train d'enlever mon manteau et mon écharpe quand une douleur vive se fit sentir dans tout mon corps, un liquide longeant mes jambes.

- **Hoho….**

- **Payton?,** s'inquiéta aussitôt Esmée.

- **Je crois que ma fille arrive,** lui dis-je toute penaude.

- **Pas de panique. **Facile à dire. Elle me remit mon manteau sur le dos et mit mon écharpe dans son sac. Je t'amène à l'hôpital. Nous sortîmes de la bâtisse, sa voiture était garée sur le parking en face de son bureau, à côté de ma voiture.

- **Il faut prendre la valise qui est dans ma voiture,** lui dis-je en essayer d'extirper mes clefs de bagnole alors que mon ventre me lançait. Comme mon appareil photo celle-ci ne me quittait plus depuis quelques semaines, au cas où.

- **JASPER! **Cria-t-elle pour le prévenir alors qu'il saluait les parents d'un petit garçon. Quand il entendit sa mère et me vit faisant des grimaces vu la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment-là il se précipita vers nous.

- **J'amène Payton à l'hôpital. Elle va avoir son bébé. Préviens ton père.**

- **OK.**

- **Et appelle Brooke et Edward s'il te plait,** lui demandais-je.

- **Pas de problème, je leur dis. On vous rejoint. **Moi qui avait peur de me retrouver seule au moment où ma fille viendrait au monde, je savais depuis quelques temps maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas.

A peine Esmée avait-elle arrêté la voiture devant les urgences que son mari Carlisle et 2 infirmiers amenèrent un brancard pour m'installer dessus.

Après plusieurs heures d'attentes ma fille était enfin venue nous retrouver dans notre monde. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et Brooke - a qui j'avais demandé d'être avec moi - aussi. L'infirmière lui fit les examens d'usages et après que Brooke l'ait habillée elle me la posa sur mon coeur. Ca y est, elle était là avec nous. Elle était magnifique. Mes larmes redoublèrent, j'étais heureuse à ce moment précis. Nous avions l'avenir devant nous pour faire connaissance…

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

- **Tout va bien Payton?** Je n'avais pas fait attention que Nathan m'avait rejoint. **Bonjour. **Il serra la main d'Edward et fit la bise à Brooke. **C'est sympa d'être venus avec Payton. **Je savais que Nathan n'appréciait pas plus que ça Edward, même si devant lui il ne montrait rien et restait très courtois. Cependant pour Nathan, Edward avait pris la place qui revenait à _son frère_ dans sa façon de se comporter avec moi et avec Swayer. Même s'il sait que je ne sors pas avec Edward c'est difficile pour lui de me voir aussi proche avec un autre homme, même si avec le temps il avait fini par se faire à l'idée. Par contre avec Brooke, c'est une autre histoire. Ils s'entendent à merveille.

- **Tu nous connais, on n'allait pas les laisser seule.** Je fis les gros yeux à Edward, dans le seul but de le taquiner. J'étais évidement très contente qu'ils aient tous les deux tenus à être là avec moi aujourd'hui.

- **Salut ma jolie, **lança Nathan à ma fille qui était réveillée dans son couffin.

- **Qu'est ce que tu dis de présenter cette merveille à ses grand-parents?**, lui demandais-je.

- **Tu es d'accord alors?** J'hochais la tête et lui souris. Nous en avions discuter longtemps avant que je vienne pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et je lui avais que je leur présenterais leur petit-fille selon la façon dont ils allaient réagir aujourd'hui. **Merci**.

Voyant que mes deux amis allaient partir Nathan les retient. **Je pense que mes parents aimeraient vous rencontrer. **

- **Ok**, lui répondirent-il après s'être regardé.

- **C'est parti! **

Edward m'aida à monter les 4 marches menant au salon. Keith était seul.

- **Chérie?**, l'appela-t-il nous voyant arriver.

- **Oui? **Je compris qu'elle était dans la cuisine lorsque elle réapparu au pas de la porte du salon.

- **Tu devrais venir.** Elle rejoignit son mari qui s'était levé du divan et qui c'était un peu rapprocher.

- **Papa, Maman, voici les deux meilleurs amis de Payton : Brooke et Edward,** les présenta Nathan pendant que je mettais le landau sur le côté et enlevais la couverture de sur ma fille.

- **Bonjour. Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer.**

- **Bonjour. Nous de même.**

- **Tu vas rencontrer tes grand-parents ma poupée.** Je pris ma princesse dans les bras. Je levai les yeux et m'approchai alors d'eux en leurs souriant.

- **Karen, Keith, je vous présente votre petite-fille, Sawyer.** Karen mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

- **Elle est magnifique,** réussit-elle tout de même à dire alors je voyais Keith les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. **Je peux? **

- **Bien sûr. Attention à sa tête.** Je lui donnais sa petite-fille.

- **Venez sur la terrasse, on sera plus au frais.** Nous allâmes tous nous assoir, Keith et Nathan autour d'elles.

- **Bonjour mon ange. Je suis ta Mamie Karen et lui c'est ton Papi Keith.**

- **C'est fou comme elle vous ressemble à **_**Lucas**_** et à toi. Tu as les yeux de **_**ton père**_**, **remarqua Keith en lui caressant la joue.

- **Et la bouche de ta maman.** Ma fille se laissait faire, contemplant ses grand-parents comme ils étaient en train de le faire avec elle. Elle finit par leur sourire, ce qui les rendit encore plus joyeux si c'était possible.

La seule chose qui me rendit triste c'est qu'il n'était pas avec nous pour partager ce moment.

Nous discutions depuis un moment déjà sur la terrasse, ma fille ayant finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Karen, lorsqu'une belle blonde perchée sur ses talons hauts apparu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.<strong>_

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_

_**Les grand-parents ont bien réagi non?**_

_**A votre avis, qui est la blonde qui vient de débarquer? Que vient-elle faire? **_

_**La suite au prochain épisode.**_

_**A plus tard!**_

PS : Merci de me lire! Malgré le très peu de commentaires reçus j'espère que celles qui liste mon aventure sont contentes...


	4. Visites impromptues

**Salut les girls!**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

**Et merci à celles qui me lisent j'espère que vous aimez cette nouvelle aventure. **

**On arrive à un moment où ça va un peu se corcer vous allez voir...**

**Bonne lecture! Je vous retrouve en bas comme d'hab.**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE PAYTON<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous discutions depuis un moment déjà sur la terrasse, ma fille ayant finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Karen, lorsqu'une belle blonde perchée sur ses talons hauts apparu.<p>

- **Non! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là?!**, râla Nathan.

- **Nathan!,** le réprimanda Karen doucement pour pas réveiller le petit être. Elle me rendit ma fille avant de s'avancer vers la blonde. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- **Bonsoir à tous!**

- **Bonsoir**, fîmes-nous tous en coeur.

- **Lucas est avec vous? **

- **Malheureusement non.** Elle s'avança vers moi qui était la plus près d'elle. **Je suis Jessica, la fiancée de Lucas.** Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me fit un choc. Cependant, je ne laissais rien paraître.

- **Quoi?**, s'exclama Nathan, l'air ahuri.

- **Et oui qu'est-ce-que tu veux mon petit Nathan. **Dans le ton de sa phrase, elle venait de se moquer de lui. **Ton frère vient tout juste de me demander ma main.** Elle me tendit la main puis passa à mes amis.

- **Payton.**

- **Edward.**

- **Brooke.**

- **A qui est cet enfant?** Nous demanda-t-elle dédaigneuse, voyant Sawyer dans son couffin.

- **C'est ma fille.** Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas envie de rester une minute de plus avec elle. La façon dont elle se comportait et le fait qu'il ait demander la main à cette fille me rendait malade. Et surtout je n'avais pas envie que l'un d'eux lui dise que son cher fiancé en était le père. **Ecoutez. **Je me retournais vers Karen et Keith.** Comme vous avez de la visite on va vous laisser. **

- **Non Non. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je passais seulement en coup de vent vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle et vous montrer la bague qu'il m'a offerte.** Je vis alors la bague en question lorsqu'elle la mis sous le nez de Karen et Keith. Un gros caillou était accroché à sa main gauche.

- **C'est une jolie bague,** fit Brooke. Elle aussi l'avait vu.

- **Vous trouvez-vous aussi?** Je souris. Je savais que le compliment de Brooke était ironique.

- **Il ne sait pas moqué de vous**, renchérit Edward.

- **Oui, hein?!** Nathan leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, j'en conclu que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre lui et cette nana.

- **Mais pourquoi mon fils n'est pas avec vous?, **lui demanda Keith.

- **Parce-que le pauvre est resté encore travaillé. **

- **Bon, j'aurai aimé discuter avec vous les amis mais faut que j'y aille. Au revoir.**

- **Au revoir.** Elle repartit comme elle était venue.

Nous nous rassîmes comme nous étions avant que cette Jessica n'arrive.

- **Elle a l'air…**

- **Charmante?,** compléta Brooke.

- **Ouais.**

- **Vous rigolez?!,** s'alarma Karen. Tout le monde rit.

- **Ne me dis pas que c'est ce genre de fille qui t'intéresse quand même?**, lui demanda Nathan.

- **Bien sûr que non, ça va pas!** Brooke et moi savions quelle fille plaisait à Edward.

- **Bon, sur ce, vous allez bien rester manger avec nous?** Après s'être consultés du regard, Brooke, Edward et moi, nous répondîmes à Keith par l'affirmative.

- **Ca nous ferait plaisir oui. Nous ne sommes pas pressés.**

- **Parfait!,** s'exclama Karen avant de partir en cuisine.

- **Vous prendrez bien une bière Edward?**

- **Volontiers, pourquoi pas.** Depuis que nous avions appris que j'étais enceinte et maintenant que j'avais accouché Brooke et Edward en profitaient pour boire sachant que ce n'était pas mon cas et que du coup je pourrai conduire.

- **Haaa**. Content, Keith se releva pour allez ouvrir le frigo de dehors et sortir des bouteilles. Karen apporta un plateau avec les verres.

- **Brooke, qu'est-ce qui vous fait envie?**

- **Je vais prendre du Sprite, s'il vous plait.**

- **Tenez Mademoiselle.**

- **Merci.**

- **Et toi Payton? Je suppose que tu ne prends pas d'alcool.**

- **Et non.**

- **Je peux te proposer du sirop, du jus de fruit…**

-** Un verre de jus de fruits ça m'ira très bien. **

- **Ca marche, je vais le chercher, **lui dit Nathan.

- **Par contre, Sawyer ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller… Il faudrait que je lui face son biberon de lait. Si c'était possible de le réchauffer. **

- **Bien sûr ma belle, vient,** me fit Karen. Je pris le biberon tout prêt dans le sac de ma fille et la suivi dans la cuisine. **Comment tu veux le réchauffer?**

- **Ho… le micro-onde suffit.**

- **Fait le voir alors.** Elle le mit dedans et me montra comment le mettre en route. **Et si tu as besoin de la changer, tu sais où se trouve la chambre d'amis, n'hésite pas.**

- **Merci.** Elle allait partir puis se ravisa. **Cette maison sera toujours la tienne. Je devrais dire, la votre. Vous êtes les bienvenue ici, **me dit-elle sérieusement avant de retourner rejoindre les autres dehors.

- **Merci.** Ce qu'elle venait de me dire Karen m'avait touché. Elle ne m'en voulait pas alors?

Le bip du micro-onde retentit. J'attrapais le biberon et partit sur la terrasse. Ma fille était dans les bras d'Edward.

- **Elle vient de se réveiller. **Après que je me fus assise confortablement il l'installa sur moi. **Je te la rends. **Elle releva sa petite tête et je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien, tentant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Ces moments-là c'est comme si nous étions dans une bulle juste elle et moi.

Le biberon terminé, je le posais sur la table avant de me lever et mettre ma fille sur mon épaule pour lui faire faire son rot. Cela fut fait, je retournais avec les autres.

- **Allez, tu viens voir Tata Brooke ma pucinette?**

Je lui donnais bien volontiers et en profitais pour aller aider Karen en cuisine pendant que mes amis discuter de leurs vies avec Keith.

- **Je peux vous aider à quoi que ce soit? **

- **Avec plaisir. Tu as toujours aimé ça hein, faire la cuisine?**

- **Oui,** lui souris-je. Ayant perdu mes parents très tôt c'est Karen et ma tante qui m'avait donné le goût de cuisiner.

- **Alors et bien… tu peux couper les tomates pour la salade s'il te plait?**

- **Ok.** Nous nous partageâmes les tâches et le repas fut rapidement prêt.

- **A table les enfants!,** déclara Karen.

Nathan vint nous aider à tout à amener sur la table de service de la terrasse pendant que les autres débarrassaient l'apéritif. Edward revient avec le cosy qu'il était allé chercher dans la voiture.

- **Merci Ed!** Il pensait à tout.

- **Mets le sur la table comme ça elle sera avec nous,** lui proposa Keith.

- **Comme vous voulez.** Brooke installa Sawyer dans son cosy. **Tu veux qu'on change de place Payton? **

- **Non ça va. Elle est à côté de son Tonton Jake. **

- **Ca marche,** me sourit-il.

Tandis que ma princesse jouait et gazouillait toute seule avec ces jouets suspendus à la poignet de son cosy nous dînâmes tranquillement.

Nous en étions au dessert lorsqu'elle commença à chouignet. Je lui donnais sa tututte mais je la voyais se frotter les yeux, signe annonciateur qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. En même temps il était déjà 22h15 et d'habitude elle était déjà en pyjama pour la nuit depuis un bon bout de temps.

- **Je crois que Mademoiselle à sommeil,** fit Keith.

- **Oui c'est son heure.** Je me relevais et m'approchais d'elle. **Allez viens ma poupée, on va aller faire un gros dodo hein.** Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fis de petits bisous. **Excusez-moi, je vais aller l'endormir dans le salon, elle sera plus au calme. **Edward m'aida en se chargeant du landau et du sac de voyage de la petite.

- **Merci.**

Mon meilleur ami me déposa le sac sur une des chaises et mit le landau à côté puis nous laissa toutes les deux. Je la changeais et lui mis son pyjama avant de l'installer confortablement dans son couffin.

Après quelques bercements elle s'endormit. Elle n'avait pas été longue à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Sawyer était un bébé facile à vivre, elle pleurait rarement, faisait des sourires à tout le monde, elle n'avait pas tardé à faire ses nuits, c'était vraiment un régal. C'était ma fille et j'en étais fière.

Je récupérais le baby-phone et rejoignais les autres. Karen avait servit du thé.

- **C'est du thé à la menthe, ça te dit?,** me proposa-t-elle?

- **Je veux bien, oui. Merci.**

La nuit avait un peu rafraichie la chaleur que nous avons eu droit toute la journée et assise au bord de la piscine nous étions bien. Je me demandais tout à coup si cette Jessica n'allait pas _lui_ dire qu'elle nous avait rencontré ce soir. Si jamais _il_ faisait le lien avec moi, si jamais _il_ savait que j'étais ici qu'allait-il arriver? Allait-_il_ venir d'un moment à l'autre vérifier que j'étais là? Non me dit ma voix intérieure, pour Jessica nous sommes des personnes insignifiantes, elle en a rien à faire de nous alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle lui ait parlé de nous. Mais sait-on jamais?

- **Ca va Payton?** Je commençai sérieusement à stresser et Brooke le remarqua.

- **Tout va bien,** lui répondis-je en essayant de faire bonne figure mais ma meilleure amie n'est pas dupe et me connait par coeur.

- **Tu es sûre?,** s'inquiéta Karen.

- **Oui oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguer, vous inquiétez pas. **

C'est sur ma réponse que nous entendîmes à travers le baby-phone ma fille pleurer. Je regardai ma montre, 23h32. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

- **Excusez-moi, je vais voir ce qu'elle a,** fis-je tout en me relevant pour aller dans le salon rejoindre ma fille. Ce n'était pas habituel de sa part de se réveiller en pleurant après s'être endormit. A moins qu'on allume la pièce dans laquelle elle était en train de dormir ou alors qu'on face beaucoup de bruit et effectivement le salon était éclairé. Etrange. J'étais certaine d'avoir tout éteint en partant et nous étions tous autour de la piscine…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE LUCAS<strong>

* * *

><p>J'avais fait ma demande à Jessica et telle que je la connaissais, si je peux dire connaitre quelqu'un avec qui on couche plus que ce qu'on discute, elle devait être en ce moment même chez mes parents pour leur annoncer. Je m'en foutais royalement que ça leur plaise ou non et à vrai dire je me foutais bien de cette fille mais c'est la seule qui avait bien voulu de moi depuis.…<p>

La seule qui était tout pour moi m'avait quitté voilà un an et n'a jamais voulu m'écouter sur ce qui c'était vraiment passé ce matin-là. Si elle avait si peu confiance en moi peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant que moi finalement? Ce constat me faisait encore mal aujourd'hui. J'avais énormément souffert après son départ et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais choisi Jessica. Je savais qu'en étant si peu attaché à elle et certainement pas du tout amoureux d'elle je ne risquais pas de souffrir si elle me trompait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et visiblement elle elle voulait être avec moi et sortir avec elle ce n'était pas si moche que ça.

En parlant de Jessica, je regardai l'écran de mon tel qui était en train de sonner, c'était elle justement.

- **Jess?**

- Bonsoir mon chéri! Je suis allée voir tes parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ton frère était là, cracha-t-elle. Mon frère n'était pas ravi que je sorte avec Jessica et m'en voulait. Ils étaient avec des amis à lui je suppose. Une certaine Payton je crois et deux autres. Payton? C'est bien ce qu'elle venait de dire? Non, ça ne devait pas être la Payton à laquelle je pensais. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était partie sans se retourner et n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne. **Tu penses rentrer tard?** Mais il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net. En plus ça ferait certainement plaisir à mes parents de me voir et que je passe un moment avec eux. **J'aimerai qu'on fête ça tous les deux comme il se doit,** expliqua-t-elle de façon aguicheuse. La plupart du temps je n'étais pas contre une partie de sexe avec elle mais ce soir je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- **Heu, je pense oui. J'ai encore pas mal de boulot.** Ce qui n'était pas vrai j'avais terminé depuis un moment ce que je voulais faire pour préparer ma journée de demain. **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais rentrer tard alors ne m'attends pas. On se verra demain.**

- **Ok. A demain**, raccrocha-t-elle déçue.

- **A demain,** fis-je. Elle avait déjà raccroché.

Je mis pris mes clefs, éteignais ma lampe et sortis de mon bureau pour aller prendre ma voiture et aller chez mes parents. Ils auraient du ne pas être là puisqu'ils avaient pris quelques jours de congés mais mon père m'avait appelé pour me dire que finalement ils n'avaient pas pu partir.

Pendant le trajet menant à la maison de mes parents je ne pu empêcher mon cerveau de se poser des questions. Et ce que s'est-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire si c'est le cas? Comment vais-je réagir en la voyant après tous ces mois à attendre de ses nouvelles? Et elle? Que dois-je lui dire?

Après toutes ces pérégrinations je me garais enfin. J'avais les clefs depuis mes 10 ans, j'entrais donc sans sonner ni frapper à la porte. Tout était éteins dans le salon. Ils devaient être certainement sur la terrasse au bord de la piscine. J'allumais donc la grosse lampe pour pouvoir me diriger vers la cuisine et rejoindre mes parents lorsqu'un bébé se mit à pleurer. Ha, ils devaient être aux personnes qui étaient avec mes parents. C'est moi qui l'avais réveillé en allumant la lumière. Merde. Comme je ne savais pas si les parents avaient entendu je m'approchais du landau pour essayer de calmer ce bébé et pour qu'il se rendorme. C'était un petit fille. Elle était très jolie. Je la pris dans mes bras vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêté de pleurer.

- **Ben alors toi. Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé. Faut que tu te rendormes si non je vais avoir des problèmes,** lui fis-je doucement en souriant.

J'entendis des pas venir, je me retournais au moment où la personne passait le pas de la porte. Je croisais son regard. Ce regard que je reconnaitrais en mille et que je ne pourrai jamais oublier dans les bras de toutes ces filles qui étaient passées dans mon lit et encore moi dans les bras de Jessica même si c'est ce que j'essayais désespérément de faire. _Elle_ était là. Il me fut alors impossible de faire un mouvement de plus. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Un an déjà. Un an si long et si court à la fois. La voir me fit du mal. Elle était partie sans se retourner et sans me laisser la moindre chance de lui expliquer.

Mais… si c'est elle qui était venue voir la petite fille alors ça voulait dire que c'était ça fille? Mais vu l'âge du bébé ça voulait dire qu'elle avait rencontré le père très peu de temps après qu'elle soit partie. Aussi vite! Alors il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour m'oublier. Ce constat me déchira encore plus le coeur que de la voir là en face de moi.

Un homme apparu. Certainement le père. C'était avec lui alors… Qu'es-ce qu'ils faisait tous là?! La colère pris place sur la peine et se livraient une bataille avec la joie de la revoir aussi. Elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce que je comprenais pas.

- **Tout va bien Payton?** Elle ne répondit tout de suite. Cependant l'entendre lui demander si ça allait du lui faire un électrochoc puis qu'elle s'avança vers moi pour prendre le bébé de mes bras.

- **Tout va bien. C'est **_**lui**_** qui la réveillé,** cracha-t-elle en appuyant sur le « lui » tout en me regardant. Les yeux devenus noirs. De colère? Pourquoi était-elle en colère? Je compris : soit elle n'avait pas lu mes lettres et écouté mes messages soit c'est qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru!

Ils firent demi-tour et me plantèrent là. Quoi? Elle allait encore fuir? Je secouai ma tête pour chasser cette idée et me dépêchai de les retrouver.

- **Payton, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?,** lui demanda une voix de femme.

- **Karen et Keith, je suis désolée mais on va devoir vous laisser. Je ne…**

- **Edward? Mais….** me questionna ma mère surprise lorsque je fis mon apparition alors que le père prenait le cosy qui était posé parterre.

- **Je vois,** constata l'amie de Payton en même temps. Vu les regards de reproche que me lançaient ses deux amis je compris qu'elle avait du leur parler de moi et de ce qui « c'était passé ».

Pourquoi ni mes parents ni mon frère m'avaient appelé dès qu'elle était venue? Devais-je leur en vouloir? Lui avaient-ils dit quelques choses pour moi? Et Jessica qui était venue dire à mes parents que je lui avais demandé sa main. Que pensait-elle de moi maintenant?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous avez aimé?<strong>

**Qui a envie de donner une claque à Jessica? **

**Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles? Que pensez-vous qu'ils vont se dire?**

**Bon sachant que je pars au ski Samedi je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire la suite du prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine donc il faudra attendre un petit moment avant que je continue cette folle aventure et vous dévoile le prochain épisode.**

**A bientôt**

_PS : Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est toujours important de savoir ce que les lectrices pensent du chapitre partagé._


End file.
